Méchant
by PhantomoftheBarricade1832
Summary: A bunch of one-shots based on the song from Wicked.
1. No One Mourns The Wicked

AN: Hello. I've had this idea for a while and my friend MaryEvH, go check out her stories! Do it now!, urged me forward. So, I present to you this story thing. It's basically a bunch of one-shots using the characters from Les Mis and the songs from Wicked. Each song will have one or more short stories to go with the lyrics. Some will be modern, some will be canon universe. Alright, enough rambling. I don't own Les Miserables or Wicked. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: No One Mourns the Wicked

**Summary: Éponine's parents are thrown in jail after their trial, and Éponine thinks back on her life.**

_Good News! _

_She's dead!_

_The witch of the west is dead!_

_The wickedest witch there ever was._

_The enemy of all of us here in Oz._

_Is dead!_

_Good news!_

_Good news!_

Éponine watched as the officers escorted her parents out of the court room. She stood up and turned towards her sister, Azelma, and brother, Gavroche. They were smiling and Éponine smiled with them.

_We're free_, she thought. She couldn't feel happier. She was free. She looked over at her boyfriend/lawyer, Enjolras. He was smiling as well. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him and buried her face into his neck.

_Free_, she thought once more. Her parents were the most famous con artists in all of Paris. Everyone knew who they were, for they were greatly feared by everyone, and tried to avoid them at all costs. Most of the time, Éponine and her siblings were forced to help them.

Her father's group, the Patron Minette, were also tried and arrested. Éponine was even more thankful for that. It meant that she was free from Montparnasse. Montparnasse thought that Éponine was an object and treated her as such. When she met Marius, she fell head over heels for the kind, awkward boy.

After that, Montparnasse became more aggressive. He, more than once, made advances towards her, which she always refused and managed to escape. Marius then met her roommate, Cosette Fauchelevent. Marius fell in love.

Éponine was broken hearted, but was cheered up by Marius' friends, now her's, the Les Amis. The one she grew the closest to was Enjolras. Before the whole Marius ordeal, Éponine and Enjolras argued constantly. Enjolras thought her a lovesick fool, and she thought him a stuck up rich boy. They clashed often, but after the whole Marius thing, he tried to act nice.

Niceness turned into friendship, friendship into relationship. Éponine couldn't have felt happier, than when she was with Enjolras. Now, she felt even safer with her parents gone.

"We should go let the others know what happened." Enjolras whispered. Éponine pouted slightly when he pulled away. She wanted to let her friends know, for they would be thrilled, but for now she wanted to spend some time with Enjolras and her siblings. Enjolras chuckled when he saw her pout.

"Come on," he urged, "we'll spend some time together, later." He promised and she smiled. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door, her siblings trailing after them, smiles on their faces.

_Look it's Glinda!_

As soon as Éponine stepped outside of the courthouse, she was bombarded by her friends. Cosette was first, nearly pouncing on the brunette.

"Well?" Cosette asked, more like demanded. Éponine laughed at her and placed her hands on top of Cosette's, which were placed on Éponine's shoulders.

_Fellow Ozians_

_Let us be glad_

_Let us be grateful_

_Let us rejoicify that goodness could subdue_

_The wicked workings of you-know-who_

"We won, we'll never see them again, and I have full custody of these two." Everyone whooped and cheered when she finished her announcement. Cosette and Musichetta squealed, trapping Éponine in a hug.

"Guys, I love you, but I can't breath." Éponine complained. The two women immediately pulled back. Everyone else offered their congratulations, hugging her and her siblings.

_Isn't it nice to know_

_That good will conquer evil?_

_That truth we'll all believe'll by and by_

_Outlive a lie _

_For you and-_

"Let's go to the café to celebrate." Courfeyrac spoke up. No objected, so they began the trek to the Café Musian.

"I'm glad you guys finally got away from them." Cosette said. Everyone else nodded and the siblings smiled. Éponine was happy as well, but somewhere deep inside she felt sadness. They were her parents after all.

_No one mourns the wicked_

_No one cries 'They won't return!'_

_No one lays a lily on their grave_

_The good man scorns the wicked_

_Through their lives, our children learn_

_What we miss_

_When we misbehave_

True, her parents were the foulest creatures on earth, but they were still her parents. They used to love her, and she used to love them. Her friends were happy, so was she, but her heart still felt a little heavy.

Enjolras put his arm around her and she walked closer to him. Gavroche was conversing with Courfeyrac and Azelma was walking, and holding hands with, Jehan Prouvaire. Her siblings were happy, but she wondered if they felt any sadness for the loss of their parents.

_And goodness knows_

_The wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The wicked die alone_

_It just shows that when you're wicked_

_You're left only_

_On your own_

"Are you alright, love?" Enjolras asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Fine, I'm fine, but," She stopped, "I guess I do feel a little sad." She admitted.

"Why?" He asked.

"They were my parents. They did love me at one point, and I loved them too. I'm glad that they're gone, but I guess I'll miss them as the parents I once knew." She explained. Enjolras nodded.

"I understand. You three will get through this and we'll all be there. More importantly, I'll be there." She smiled and stopped.

"Why did you stop?"

"So, I could do this." She rose on her toes and firmly planted her lips to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into the kiss.

_Yes goodness knows_

_The wicked's lives are lonely_

_Goodness knows_

_The wicked cry alone_

_Nothing grows for the wicked_

_They reap only_

_What they've sown_

Éponine and Enjolras broke apart and smiled. Enjolras picked up her hand in his ad the two resumed moving forward. There were a lot of questions swirling in Éponine's brain now, but there was one in particular that she wanted answered.

"You know, people called my parents wicked. I believe that, but what I'm wondering is, are people really born wicked? Or do they have wickedness thrust upon them? After all, they had mothers and fathers, like everyone else." Éponine thought back of the day when Éponine's parent had sat her down and told her about Azelma.

* * *

She remembered clearly how when her father was gone, a strange man would show up. A green bottle always in hand. Her mother had always told her to go to her room and to not utter a word to her father. Of course, this was still when they were a happy family.

Monsieur Thénardier kissed his daughter's cheek one more time before he stood up and kissed his wife.

"How I hate to go and leave you lonely. Are you sure you and Nina will be alright?" He asked his wife, for what seemed like the millionth time. She nodded.

"That's alright, it's only just one night. I promise, my love, we'll be fine. Won't we, 'Ponine?" The little girl nodded her head. Thénardier smiled.

"But know that you're here in my heart, while I'm out of your sight." Thénardier said his last goodbyes before he left mother and daughter alone.

_And, like every family, they had their secrets_

Madame Thénardier smiled as the strange man with the green coat and bottle returned. Éponine never understood why her mother always got so ecstatic when he arrived. Or why she kissed him the way her father kissed her mother. Of course, Éponine was too young to understand.

"Éponine," Her mother called out sweetly, "why don't you go to your room and play?" She suggested.

"Why can't I stay out here, with you?" Her mother walked over to her and knelt down.

"Because, we're discussing grown-up things. Can you do this for me?" Her mother pleaded. Éponine nodded. "Good, now don't tell your father, alright?"

"Why?" She asked. Why couldn't her father know what they were discussing?

"Because, what Monsieur Grantaire and I are discussing is not important to him. Now, run along." Her mother shoved her in the direction of her room.

_Have another drink, my dark eyed beauty_

_I've got one more night left here in town_

_So, have another drink of green elixir_

_Then we'll have ourselves a little mixer_

_Have another little swallow, little lady_

_And follow me down_

Éponine would hear the strangest things come from her parents room, where her mother and Monsieur Grantaire would have their "discussions". A few months after the stranger had come and gone, Madame announced that she was going to have another little angel.

Éponine was thrilled. She was getting a little brother or sister. A playmate. But, of course from the moment her sister was born, she was, well different.

"It's coming! The baby's coming!" Madame exclaimed as she let out a cry of pain. Her contractions were starting and she was in a lot of pain. Éponine didn't know what to do, so she stood there, shocked, as her father began helping her mother.

"Now?" He asked and his wife nodded. They made it to the hospital, just as Madame began another contraction.

"And how? I can't believe this is happening!" Thénardier was thrilled. Another child. The doctors rushed around and Madame began the long process.

"I see a nose," A nurse said.

"I see a curl," The doctor announced.

The baby came out and the doctor wrapped it up. He brought the baby back out.

"It's a healthy, perfect, lovely, little-" The doctor stopped his explanation, when Thénardier gasped.

"Sweet Lord!" He exclaimed. Madame looked worried.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, panicking. Was their something wrong with her lovely child?

"How can it be? What does it mean?" Thénardier muttered, taking the baby into his arms. "It's atrocious, it's obscene." Something was defiantly not right.

_Like a froggy, ferny cabbage_

_The baby is unnaturally_

_Green_

The baby was not his. She had his red hair, that much was his, but her eyes did not belong to him, nor his wife. This child had grey eyes, no one in this family had grey eyes. Did his wife cheat on him? He shoved the girl back towards the doctor.

"Take it away, I need to speak to my wife, alone." The doctor looked shocked. "Take it away!" Thénardier pointed the man out of the room.

The doctor brought the child out of the room and knelt in front of Éponine.

"Hello sweetie, I have your sister here." The doctor moved the blankets back so Éponine could see the girl's red face. She was kinda cute, but mainly she was weird looking. Éponine flinched as she heard screaming and crying from inside the room.

Thénardier stormed out of the room, completely ignoring Éponine. She frowned and followed the doctor into the room. Her mother was sobbing on the bed, but quickly wiped her cheeks when she saw her daughter and the doctor approach.

Éponine climbed into bed with her mother, as she took the baby. Éponine peered at her sister, one question burning in her mind.

"What's her name?" She asked. Her mother stared at the child, thinking. Then it hit her.

"Azelma," She whispered, stroking the baby's smooth cheek, "we'll call her Azelma." Éponine smiled at her sister.

Her father didn't ever come back for her, so Éponine ended up staying in the hospital with her mother. When they returned home, her father barely looked at any of them. Éponine felt like her father slipped away.

_So, you see it couldn't have been easy_

* * *

"So, Azelma's not your real sister?" Enjolras asked. Éponine shook her head.

"No, she's my half sister and Grantaire's half sister."Enjolras was still in shock.

"I can't believe that." He breathed.

"I couldn't either when we first found out. So, you see, I still love my parents, sort of. I just wish they were different, but you don't always get what you want."

Cosette ran around the corner and sighed when she saw the two.

"There you two are!" She exclaimed, "We've gone mad looking for you! Come on, we're almost there!" She did tugging on each of their hands. They both chuckled and followed the blonde.

_No one mourns the wicked_

_Now at last, she's dead and gone_

_Now at last, there's joy throughout the land_

_And goodness knows _

_The wicked die alone_

_She died alone_

_Woe to those_

_Who spurn what goodnesses_

_They are shown_

_No one mourns the wicked_

_Good news!_

_No one mourns the wicked_

_Good news!_

Yes, the Thénardiers were the most cunning people in all of Paris, but they had emotions and their secrets. After hearing their sad tale one might have felt sorrow for them, one did fell sorrow for their children, but as we know.

_No one mourns the wicked!_

_Wicked!_

_Wicked!_

* * *

AN: There you go! One song down and more to come! I hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did. I hope you liked this first one-shot of many. Remember they'll all be different. Alright, till next time-Phantom


	2. Dear Old Shiz

AN: Hey. Thank you to MaryEvH for reviewing! This chapter will be based around Dear Old Shiz. I don't own Les Miserables or Wicked. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: Dear Old Shiz

**Summary: Marius asks Cosette about her knowing Éponine. Canon AU.**

* * *

"Cosette, is it true you were her friend?" Marius asked her one day. Cosette was confused at first.

"Whose friend, dear?" She asked.

"Éponine's." Marius responds simply. Cosette swallows. Éponine. Marius's best friend, her's as well. Well, they were best friends, but with the way Éponine's parents treated her, they were forced apart. Cosette missed her terribly and thought of her often while at the convent.

She clears her throat, delicately, "Well, it depends on what you mean by friend. I did know her." Cosette says gently. Marius nods, urging her to proceed.

_That is, our paths did cross_

_At school_

_O hallowed halls and vine-draped walls_

_The proudliest sight there is_

Cosette remembers the inn well. It was a fairly decent sized building, with a few rooms and an open floor on the bottom. It had a garden in the back, where a little swing was contained.

All in all, it was a quaint little place in a quaint little town. The people who ran it were different. The Thénardiers were the owners of this inn and were terrible people. They swindled guest and were always trying to gain money.

When Cosette first saw the inn, when her mother, Fantine, had taken her there, she thought it to be quite nice. Until she met the Thénardiers. They had promised her mother that they would watch over her while she looked for work.

She remembered the day quite well.

* * *

_Cosette clung to her mother's skirts as she talked with another woman. She heard the words, stay, live, work, and Cosette. Her toddler mind couldn't decipher any of it. She tugged at her mother's skirt._

_"Maman, what's going on?" She demanded. Fantine looked down at her little angel. _

_"Don't worry about it, ange." She patted the girl's golden hair, which looked,much like her own. Madame smiled at the little girl, or Lark, as she started calling her in her head, for the girl was no bigger than a bird, skittish as well. _

_"Why don't you go play with my 'Ponine and my 'Zelma?" She suggested, pointing towards the two girls sitting in the grass nearby. The brunette and the red-head looked up and smiled at the blonde. _

_"Go on." Fantine urged, pushing Cosette forward. Cosette stepped forward, timidly, moving towards the siblings. She smiled and tentatively sat down beside them. The brunette spoke first._

_"Bonjour," She said cheerily, "my name is Éponine, but you can call me Ép or 'Ponine if you like. Over there is my sister, Azelma, call her 'Zelma if you want." She smiled and Cosette smiled back. It was at that instant, a friendship was formed between the three._

_Cosette cried when her mother bade her good-bye. Éponine and Azelma stood by, comforting the girl. They treated her nicely the first few days, but then Cosette became an indentured servant._

_Sight there is_

_When gray and sere our hair hath turned_

_We shall still reverie, the lessons we learned_

_In our days at dear old Shiz_

* * *

Cosette never forgot what she learned at the inn, she never forgot the sister's and their new baby brother. Most importantly she never forgot how she learned to treat others with kindness.

Éponine's kindness was something she carried with her, even now. With Madame's horrid treatment and Éponine standing up for her, Cosette learned the true meaning of kindness and friendship.

_Dear old Shiz_

_Our days at dear old_

Cosette finished her story, her husband staring at her with wonder. So it was true. Éponine and Cosette knew each other, they were even friends. He was glad the the two closest girls in his life, even though Éponine was gone, were close.

"I'm glad you told me." He said, taking up her hand and kissing it. Cosette smiled.

"I'm glad I told you as well. I feel better somehow. I hope, that wherever she is, Éponine is watching us." Cosette said. Marius smiled and gently kissed her.

* * *

Éponine smiled at the happy couple, the bitterness no longer there. She smiled even more when two warm hands placed themselves on her waist.

"Hello." Enjolras breathed in her ear. She turned to face him.

"Hi." She replied, leaning forward to kiss him. He broke away.

"What were you doing?" He asked.

"Looking at some dear old friends of mine." She replied. He smiled and kissed her once more.

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-ol_

_Dear old Shizzzzzzz_

* * *

AN: Sorry, I couldn't avoid putting in some Enjonine fluff. 'We already had the Mariette fluff, so why not put in some Enjonine' my brain said. I hope you enjoyed, review if you did. Next will be The Wizard and I. Until next time-Phantom


End file.
